paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups feeling lost
Characters Main * Koho * Kodiak * Boots * Starling * Garrett * Grace * Confetii Side * Chase * Everest * Fletcher * Freezer * Snowfall * Ryder Synopsis After Koho and Kodiak have the same dream about there mother they decide to take on a quest to go and find her. But along the way they learn more about themselves then they ever knew, and they meet a new friend that will help them see what really matters Story *Koho and Kodiak Title card) *Pups Feeling Lost* Puosfeelingslosttitlecard.jpg Koho stirred in his sleep when suddenly he heard a sound. He sat up opening his eyes but it was complete darkness. He tried to make something out but all he could feel was something besides him. Soon enough he recognized it as furr, and it was warm. He cuddled into it and then felt a large paw push him closer. He recognized the feeling or warmth. Suddenly two other balls of fur around the same size as him were pushed up beside him. He felt a warm tongue run over his fur and the soft cooing of his mother's voice. “It will be okay, I promise..” She said holding him. Suddenly he hears a door slam open. “Get away from those puppies!” A Man yelled. Suddenly he was kicked to the side and he heard the whining of his mother. Koho tried to get up but he was picked up by another man and thrown across the room. Koho cried in pain as he hit the ground. The men yelled more words Koho didn't understand. Koho felt the other two puppies pushing him up. His paw hurt but he tried to get up and limp trying to follow their lead. Suddenly he felt a cold breeze over him and the two bodies next to him were gone. He opened his eyes and saw the light of the moon lighting up the trees in front of him. He realized that he had forgotten to get a blanked and was shivering in his pup house. He sat up and grabbed a blanket sloppily throwing it over himself and laying down. He tried to fall asleep but that was near impossible, he kept thinking about the dream he had. What had happened to his father. Why were those men so mean. Would Jake ever do that too him? He continued to think as tears started to crest his eyes. As he started to cry sleep finally took him over as he laid his head on his paws and fell asleep. “Koho!” Koho heard someone say. Koho jumped up at his name. “Huh What!” koho said looking around. He looked in front of him and saw that his brother was sitting there. “Koho, how was your night?” Kodiak said. Koho figured whatever he was leading up too was important because Kodiak had to get up real early to be up at Jake's this time and Kodiak wasn't big on getting up at sunrise. “Not good..” Kohp said remembering the dream he had the night before. Kodiak hugged his brother. “You had the same dream didn't you...” Kodiak said while he hugged him. Koho just buried his head in his brothers furr nodding and crying. “I don't understand....why would they do that!” He cried into his brothers fur. “Its okay let it all out..” Kodiak said hugging his brother. He sat there for a while before Everest came up. Koho wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at her. “Hey Everest..” He said nervous, he noticed that she was carrying a bag with her “What's that?” Koho said eyeing the bag. “Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, im going to visit my parents for Mother's day...I guess I will see you in a few days!” Everest said waving. Koho had to use all his strength to not burst into tears. As soon as Everest was out of sight Koho burst into tears again digging his snout into Kodiaks furr. Kodiak gave Koho one more hug before moving back a bit so that he could lift up Kohos chin and see his face. Kodiak looked into Kohos eyes and wiped a few tears away from them. “Koho, I know we can make it..” Kodiak said giving his brother one last hug then letting go “Why don't we go down too adventure bay, mabey Chase or Zuma will want to play?” Kodiak said. Koho nodded and stood up. Feeling better having his brother by his side to support him. When they got too Adventure bay they bumped into Chase. “Hey Chase!” Koho said happily. Chase smiled and noticed that Chase had a card under his paw. “Oh Heya Koho!” Chase said. “What's that?” Koho asked Chase. Chase looked down at the card then back up at Koho. “Oh yeah this is a card for my mom, Elsa and Anna are already with her at breakfast and Fletcher should be along soon enough. “Coming Chase!” Fletcher said running up beside Chase. Behind him Fletcher was toting a waggon with something hidden by a tarp. “What's that?” Koho asked. Fletcher looked down at him. “Its a surprise, you think i'm trusting you with it?” Fletcher said. “Fletcher? Really?” Chase said then looked over at Koho “Anyway me and him are off to go wish our mom happy mothers day!” Chase said running off. Fletcher following close behind. Koho smiled nervously before walking over to a tree and motioning Kodiak too come over with him. Kodiak came, a bit questioning. When he saw Kohos face he immediately recognized the ‘thinking’ face he had on. “Koho what are you thinking?” Kodiak said. Koho looked at him and smiled. “What if we go, and find our mom...I know shes alive!” Koho said. Kodiak opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't come up with any kind of counter argument for what his brother just said. “We leave tonight.” He said Koho grinned and walked off. Once Koho was out of earshot Kodiak sighed walking back to the lookout to grab some things “What have I gotten myself into..” That night Kodiak snuck away from Jakes, it was easy with Everest being gone, and made his way down to the tree they had talked by. He didn't need to wait long before Kodiak tapped on his shoulder. “Come on, let's go I think I have an idea of where we should go!” Kodiak whispered into Kohos ear. He jumped but relaxed. “Alright, well you lead the way then.” Koho replied. Kodiak started leading Koho as they crossed mountains and roads. Soon enough the moon was high in the sky and Kodiak stopped. “I remember this place, vaguely but this was the only place I ever remember as a pup.” Kodiak said sighing. Koho hugged his brother as they looked at the house suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. Kodiak and Koho both stiffened up looking behind them. Kodiak growled, getting in front of Koho. “Calm down Kodiak.” Someone in the bushes said and then a black and white husky jumped out. He was slightly bigger than both Koho and Kodiak. Kodiak growled again. “What do you want with us?!” He growled at the older pup. The older pup just laughed sitting down. “Well a Father likes to see his sons from time to time, don't we?” Kodiak and Koho looked at there, newly found out, Father in shock "F-Father?" was all Kodiak could stammer “My names Boots, of course you wouldn't know that since I haven't seen you two since you were pups!” Boots said. Koho grinned. “Me and my brother have been getting along well!” Koho said trying to ease Kodiak into the situation. “You too seem to have gotten along fairly well, but I remember you being bigger Tatiana..” Boots said glancing at Koho. Koho looked back and Kodiak and noticed he was at least smiling. “What, did I say something wrong?” Boots said obviously confused. “Thats not Tatiana..” Kodiak said trying to hold back laughter. “Well then who is he and why is he with you!” Boots said. “That would be my brother, Koho...” Kodiak said before he couldn't hold it back anymore and burst out laughing. Koho looked back at his brother and glared at him. But then looked back at Boots glaring. “Do don't even remember your other son!” Koho said his neck fur fluffing up. “When I left your mom she had Kodiak and Tatiana, that was it!” Boots replied. “When you LEFT her?” Kodiak said walking up to his father. Boots wasnt much larger than Kodiak and with him standing as tall as he could they looked about the same height. “I thought she was safe, was she safe in that house?” Boots said. Koho flashed back to his dream with the screaming and the throwing and the yelping of his mother. “She wasn't even remotely safe!” Koho growled standing up beside his brother. “W-What! They seemed like such nice people..besides too me..” he said sighing and sitting down. He laid his head down and looked like a cowering pup. “They hated me, they yelled things at me and I just thought that they wanted Frosting alone and you pups..I was a fool!” He growled to himself. Kodiak walked up to him laying his head on his dads shoulder. “It wasn't you're fault Dad..” Kodiak said rubbing against his father. “What do you mean! He left us too die!” Koho said growling “We can't just let him get away with it!” “Koho please..” Kodiak started but was cut off. “Don't ‘Koho Please’ me! We have no right to forgive him if he hadn't left us there mom would still be alive..and Tatiana!” Koho cried tears starting to sting his eyes. Kodiak turned on his brother showing that he too was crying. “Tatiana's death had NOTHING to do with him! It was my FAULT! It was no-pup but my fault!” Kodiak yelled at Koho before laying down and covering his eyes. “It was my fault...” “Kodiak, no it wasn't and Boots, it wasn't your fault either..” Koho said laying down by Kodiak and grabbing his paw holding it tight. “Im sorry Tatiana...” Kodiak whispered as Koho comforted him. Suddenly they all heard a rustling in the bushes. “What's that!” Koho said sitting up and growling. “I dont know, but whatever it is isn't far!” Kodiak added it his brothers worry. Boots too sat up but seemed more relaxed than Koho and Kodiak. Suddenly a light grey and white collie jumped out from the bushes. “Boots! Where did you go you disappeared!” The mystery dog said rubbing against Boots in a loving fashion. “Sorry Star, I saw these two and had too see them.” Boots replied gesturing too Koho and Kodiak. “Who is she?” Kodial asked trying to suppress a growl. “Oh her, hehe well...shes you're Stepmom..” Boots said. Koho and Kodiak looked at their stepmom then back at eachother then at their father. “Shes what!?” Koho and Kodiak said in unison. “I said she's your stepmom..” Boots said sitting down. Starling sitting down next to him. “Story time!” Kodiak said sitting Koho down next to him in front of Starling. “Alright, after I left your mother I was hanging around a farm when Startling helped me out and keep safe, it didn't take long before we fell for eachother. We left the farm together going and living in the forest. And well, thinking that I would never see you again I mated with her..” Boots said waiting for a reaction. “Wait if you matted with her that means...” Koho started when suddenly their was a crashing in the woods and two husky looking pups jumped out of the forest. “Garrett give me that stick back!” The girl said trying to jump up and grab a stick the other one was holding above her head. “Haha Grace is too small too grab a stick!” He mocked waving it above her head. She pounced on him pinning him down. “I'm still stronger than you!” She said pinning him down. “Grace! Garrett!” Startling said making both pups snap up and look up at her sheepishly. “Sorry mum..” They said their ears pinned back on their heads in embarrassment. “We have half siblings.” Kodiak finished Kohos thought looking at the two pups noticing that the one they called Garrett had the same marking on his back that he had on his own. “Siblings!?” Grace said looking at Koho and Kodiak then at Garret, then her father and her mother. “How are they related to us?” she asked. “I'm their father.” Boots said and before Grace could ask he added “I am also you're father, meaning that both you and your brother and those two have my blood” He said “but they don't have your mother's blood and you don't have their mother's blood, do you understand?” Boots finished. Grace nodded. “So what now, are you just going to abandon us again?” Koho said getting a small punch from Kodiak. “We have a home, leaving would be abandoning!” Kodiak said. “You have a home?! do you mind telling us where?” Boots said “We need somewhere nicer than this forest too let our pups grow up in..” he said. “Yeah come on, it's far away but it should take less than a day.” Kodiak said turning around being followed by Boots, Starling, Grace and Garrett, Koho keeping up the rear. Soon enough Koho could see the lookout and he ran ahead noticing that their were some extra cars there including Everest's snow mobile. Suddenly he heard a door swing open. “KOHO!” Someone yelled when he noticed that a purple and white blur was barreling towards him. He was knocked over as he rolled with her laning atop her. He looked down and growled then realized it was just Everest. “Oh hey Everest..” He said “What was that?” He asked her. “Im sorry i was just worries..” She said blushing. Koho got off her as he watched Kodiak and the others come back. Hally pounced on Kodiak, he couldn't hear what she was saying but knew that she must be happy that he's back. After all the welcoming they noticed Boots, Startling, Garrett and Grace. “Who are you and why did you come here?” Chase said making himself look bigger than the adult dogs and their pups. “Its okay Chase, their here with us.” Kodiak said. “And why are they here?” Chase asked Kodiak the fur on his neck setting down. “Thats..my dad..” Kodiak said nervously. “Family party!” Confetii jumped out and threw Confetti over everyone laughing. Most of the pups ignored it except Grace who was quite interested in finding out more about this pup. “What's the commotion pups?” Ryder said walking outside to see Koho and Kodiak were back and with them they had brought some new pups. “We're back..” Koho said nervously. “Welcome back Koho and Kodiak, where did you two run off too?” Ryder asked them. “We left too go find out=r mom, but instead found out dad, stepmom and half siblings..” Kodiak said. Ryder sat down crossing his legs. “Go on and tell us what happened!” Ryder said letting some of the pups crawl up onto his lap. After a while Koho and Kodiak told the story along with Boots getting too tell his side of it. “Wow, so Grace and Garrett have the same genes as you?!” Confetii said amazed. “Yup so Garrett and Grace are my siblings!” Koho said. “Yeah, anyway Dad, why did you want us to bring you here?” Kodiak asked his father. “Well...we need a place to stay..” He said. Ryder looked around and realize that the pups had varying looking on their faces, some seemed too think it was a good idea, others seemed to believe that letting 4 strange pups into our territory was a horrible idea. “Well as long as they're willing to work, they can stay with us for sure!” Ryder said. “Thank you!” Grace said bouncing up. “Yeah Thanks!” Garrett said looking up with pure happiness in his eyes. “Whooo!” Confetii said throwing more Confetti around. A few days passed and Garrett didn't show much liking too any of the pups. But Grace took a liking too most. Though she seemed to spend a lot of time with Poptart and Confetii taking a liking too both playful pups. One day Ryder approached Grace with Confetii following close behind. “Hey Grace, I have a question for you.” Ryder said. The Husky mix looked up at him and smiled. “Yes Ryder, what do you need?” She said sitting down and listening intently. “Well I have noticed that you have been spending a lot of time with Confetii and I was wondering would you like to become Confetiis apprentice?” Ryder said the husky walking up beside him carrying a light pink collar with a badge sporting a part horn surrounded by confetti. “Yes yes yes yes yes!” Grace jumped up licking the boys face and hugging the Husky. “Awesome Grace, we can start training tomorrow!” Confetii said placing the collar on her. “Eee Thank you Miss Confetii!” She said giving the Husky another tight hug. Confetii wrapped the smaller pup in another hug then let her go. “In less than a few days Ryder will have your vehicle, uniform and pup pack ready!” Confetii said. Grace continued to bounce in excitement. Koho and Kodiak were giving Garrett, Grace, Boots and Starling a tour of the city when Garrett stopped and sniffed the air. “Mmm..what's that smell?” He said “That would be Mr. Porter's cooking!” Koho said referring too the restaurant beside them the scent of hot dogs wafting outside and into their nostrils. “Who's that?” Grace said referring to a young child that was trying to pick up some fruit. “Thats Alex, Mr. Porter's grandson!” Kodiak added in. Mr. Porter walked outside. “Now stay here Alex, alright?” Mr. Porter said getting a nod from Alex. Garrett watched the kid play with his ball interested by it when he saw Alex drop the ball and it rolled into the street. The young kid ran out to grab the ball and Garrett could see a car going down the road towards the kid. Garrett ran forward grabbing Alex shirt sleeve and pulled him back. As the car passed Garrett growled at the boy. “You could have been hit by that car! You need too watch out!” Garrett growled. Mr. Porter came outside and saw Alex and the strange husky sitting by eachother. “Hey Alex what happened?” Mr.Porter said “Alex here almost got hit when he ran out into the street.. Garrett said stopping when the small kids arms were wrapped around Garrets waist. “Hehe thanks for saving me!” Alex said making Garrett let out a slight growl. “Really? Alex I told you too stay here.” Mr. Porter scolded his son then patted the husky mix on the head “Thank you for helping Alex, it would be great too have a pup like you around the house too help out more often!” Mr. Porter laughed. Alex looked up at his dad. “Can we keep him?!” Alex said. Garrett looked at the boy seeing his happy smile then looked back at his parents and siblings giving them a nod. “Well if He wants too then I think it's okay!” Mr. Porter said “Unless he has a home that is” Alex felt around Garretts neck finding no collar “No Collar!” Alex said. “Well I guess then that he will be your dog!” Mr. Porter said patting his grand sons head. Boots, Starling, Kodiak, Koho and Grace jumped out from the bush they were behind and went on with their tour. “Wait will we ever see Garrett again?” Grace said thinking that their might be a possibility she wouldn't see her brother again. “Yes of course, Alex is at Mr. Porters all the time!” Koho said making Grace sigh in relief. The five pups walked home and fell asleep knowing that each and every one of them had a part to play. Category:Koho2001s Stories